Glory Days
by RogersGlory
Summary: The story of Roger and April's relationship from start to its tragic end. Sorry, awful at summaries. Rated M for language and eventual smuttiness. Reviews are loooove Other cannons and OC's mentioned.
1. The Gig

I don't own the characters. I wish I did but I don't. Enjoy!

Chapter One- The Gig

He looked in the mirror trying to apply a thick coating of guyliner. Tonight was going to be the most intense gig yet. Being a frontman of a fairly successful band in the East Village wasn't easy at 22. Many people dreamed of the success that Roger was having at such a young age. He'd already played at the Pyramid Club and now the Well Hungarians would be premiering at GBGB's. He checked his hair, fixing every spike, humming some of the melodies of the songs he'd be playing that night. Music was his love, and thank goodness since he didn't have too much time for a social life.

"Nice, Pretty boy," Collins said as Roger left the bathroom. "Who would have thought we'd see our rocker boy in eyeliner?" He giggled giving Mark a friendly punch in the arm. "Don't let Benny see you in that get up." He shook his head grinning.

"Are you nervous?" Mark asked while fiddling with his camera. He'd spent more time doing this than anything else.

"Fuck yeah," Roger said running his fingers through his stiff spiky hair. "I've wanted to play in this place since I was a kid. Of course I'm fucking nervous." He sat next to Collins, pulling on his black combat boots. His hand quaked ever so slightly with anxiety. He'd played this set a million times before. He knew every chord, every note. It was like he was born to do this. He looked down at his nails, chipped black nail polish adorning them.

"Alright boys, time to go to work," he said putting on his favorite leather jacket. He picked up his beat up guitar case, covered with random stickers and left the loft.

The walk to CBGB's wasn't far and it gave him time to clear his head. How did he get here? He'd been playing music for almost as long as he could remember. It was instinct to him. His fingers worked across the frets as if he were breathing, effortlessly.

He'd been living with the boys for two years. He'd known Mark since community college on Long Island. Both were desperate to break away and get the hell away from the their overbearing families. The answered an add to move into a loft with Collins and Benny. Within just a few short months, most of Roger's innocence had been stripped away. He got drunk, stoned and sex for the first time under the gentle guidence of Collins and Benny. He and Mark were a bit younger and had a lot of growing up to do. He shook he head smiling. They'd all had some absolutely wild times together, times he'd never forget. He walked in to CBGB's, waving to his bandmates already in the club.


	2. Her name was April

Chapter 2

He found himself up on the stage in front of the band playing his heart out. He strummed nervously but successfully. The crowd was eating them up. Girls were practically throwing themselves at their feet. His eyes darted down at the crowd and she smiled, being a true showman. He loved watching the girls react like this to his music. He never understood what it was that was so special about him that drew these drunk girls to him. He looked out and saw a small redheaded girl staring up at him. She was cute and just sitting alone. He made eye contact with her and smiled, making a mental note to try to meet up with her after the show.

He kept playing attempting to keep his focus on the task at hand. He needed to play for this huge crowd and not just this girl. He didn't know what it was about her that was drawing his eyes that direction. He winked and smiled at her, looking away at the drunk girls at his feet. He wasn't a fan of drunk girls in general. It was nothing personal but it was difficult to have any kind of meaningful conversation with someone whom you are afraid will puke on your favorite pair of boots.

The Well Hungarians finished their last set of the evening and started packing up their equipment He kept looking out off of the stage into the club and found her still sitting there. He smiling, rushing to finish before she left.

"Cody, can you finish packing up?" he asked wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You got company, Rog?" Cody asked looking over in the woman's direction and smiling.

"Not yet," he said with a wicked grin. "I hope so."

Cody clapped him hard on the back and said, "Have fun, man."

He boldly walked right up to the stranger and said, "Hi, I'm Roger. Can I sit down?" He slid into the chair next to her.

"Sure, April," she said quietly almost in shock. She extended a hand for him to shake. She smiled up at him when he took her hand.

He noticed she wasn't exactly sober, but nowhere near as gone as the other women he'd encountered that night. "Whatcha drinking?" he asked looking down at her glass.

"Stoli," she said letting her hazel eyes meet his. Roger looked up at the bartender, "Two Stoli, please."

He looked back at April and smiled. "I've never met a woman that liked drinking Stoli."

The bartender placed the drinks in front of them. "Thanks," she said looking at him shyly. Roger believed this girl to be incredibly attractive and somewhat innocent looking. He had no idea why she'd be in a club like that alone.

"So, wanna go out for coffee after we leave here? I don't have anywhere special to be tomorrow," he said rather awkwardly. This girl intrigued him and he didn't want to let her disappear never to be seen again.

"I was just going to go home, but you can join me if you'd like," she said smiling mischievously while taking his hand into hers. Roger shuttered a bit knowing he'd probably be having a very interesting evening should he take her up on her offer. Perhaps she wasn't as innocent as she originally appeared.

"Sounds good," he said giving her hand a squeeze. He finished his drink and she finished hers. Putting on his jacket, hand in hand he walked back to her apartment having no idea what would be transpiring that evening.


	3. The Wild Night

Chapter 3

They walked in the dark towards April's apartment. Street lamps were dim, and the road endless. They walked hand in hand, engaging in quiet conversation.

"So are you seeing anyone?" she asked awkwardly, trying to find his eyes in the darkness.

"Not at the moment. I haven't really been with anyone in a long time," he replied looking back at her.

"That's hard to believe," she said with a soft laugh. "Don't you musicians get all of the girls?"

"Why is that so hard to believe? I'm not really like that," he said shyly. "I mean not that girls don't offer, but I'm usually not interested. I'd rather meet the girls that aren't throwing themselves at me. I'm not a fan of drunk girls puking on me or my boots."

April ledhim up the stairs to her apartment in a rundown building on Avenue C. She unlocked her door, letting him enter first. "You can hang your coat up over on the rack," she said pointing to a coat rack in the corner. Roger slid the coat off of his large frame, placing it carefully on the coat rack. He took his eyes of April for just a second when he felt her tiny cold hands reach into his back pockets and give his ass a hard squeeze.

"Heeey-," he said as she felt her small frame shove him hard into the brick wall behind him. The impact rattled his core, spreading its waves down his limbs. Her mouth met his aggressively, kissing him deeply and harshly, her tongue fighting with his for some sort of dominance. Originally fighting the intrusion, his tongue relented, letting hers take control and explore his mouth deeply. His eyes fluttered open to meet hers, catching a hint of mischievousness.

Cold air meeting his chest caused chills to erupt from head to toe as she managed to remove his shirt, breaking the kiss for mere seconds. Goosebumps prickled his pale skin as she dragged her nails down his chest, and across the ripples of his

toned abs leaving him nearly breathless. Her tiny hand looped around Roger's belt, leading him forcefully towards the bedroom.

"Lay down," she demanded, looking deeply into his hazel eyes. Roger complied, lying in the middle of her bed waiting for her to join him. April immediately climbed on top of him, kissing him again aggressively, letting her tongue explore every surface of his mouth. A slight film of sticky sweat formed on his skin, just waiting for it to be touched, every draft of air arousing him further. His pants loosened a bit as he felt her undo his belt, setting it beside their bodies. No longer able to control himself, he slid his hands up her shirt, feeling her soft skin against his calloused fingers. His hands found the clasp to her bra, fumbling to undo it. A low moan escaped from her lips as he moved his to her breasts, kneading them gently in his rough hands.

April grabbed both hands, reaching for the belt beside her. She wrapped the belt around both of his hands, tying them to her headboard. The red blush of arousal spread from his chest to his limbs as he felt the cold leather tighten around his wrists. April left his lips, working her way down his jaw line to his neck, peppering it with soft kisses. He felt his body shudder, feeling her change her pace and becoming completely unpredictable. "Fuck," he said feeling her teeth sink into the waiting skin at the base of his neck.

April looked up at him and smiled evilly. She started a series of small bites from his neck to his nipples. Her tongue circled his nipple lightly before taking it completely into her mouth and biting it. Nearly breathless, he tried calling out in pain but did so unsuccessfully. "April," he cried, more sounding like a whisper. He was enjoying this pain more than he ever thought he would. 

"Oh God," he moaned looking down at her. Still working on a nipple, she snaked her hand down between his legs, rubbing his package through his pants. He moaned even louder feeling her hand on him.

She continued her trail of kisses to below his navel, not breaking eye contact.

"You like this?" she asked with the same mischievous sparkle in her eyes. A quick nod came from his direction. Her t-shirt flew across the room as she practically ripped it from her body. Roger couldn't help but stare and her tiny frame. She was beautiful in his eyes. Moving next to him, she quickly unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them off of his toned legs. Goosebumps began to rise again from his skin as the cold air met the warm sweat coating his whole body.

April dragged her nails down his inner thighs, teasing him, still never breaking eye contact. He felt his body uncontrollably arch against the firm mattress. "Fuck April-," he said as he felt her cold hand touch his length. He moaned softly, trying unsuccessfully to control the sounds leaving his lips. April, not liking the limited access, removed his boxers, leaving no barrier. She surprised him by placing his length into her mouth, taking all of it slowly.

Truly unable to control his pleasure, Roger moaned loudly, not caring about the neighbours around him. He again fought the tight belt around his hands, wanting to grip the cool sheets in his hands. She continued to move her mouth on him. "April, I want you now," he demanded with an evil look of his own.

She smiled wickedly, removing her pants and throwing them on the floor next to the bed. Her panties were next, Roger watching this striptease with interest. "Can you undo my hands?" he pleaded.

She shook her head as she straddled him, lowering her body onto him. Moaning softly, she felt him fill her completely. Feeling himself finally enter her completely overwhelmed his senses. She moved against him, rocking her body against his. Between her walls tightening around him and the pace she'd set, he knew this could not go on forever. His own body began to crash into hers, trying to set a pace of his own.

April continued to moan louder and louder, quickening the pace. The breaths leaving his mouth were beginning to quicken, every sensation heightened. Uncontrollable noises left his lips with every movement she made.  
He felt her lift her entire body off of his, letting it smash back down on his length,

hitting his pelvis hard. Doing this just a few more times brought her to climax. She moaned loudly, digging her nails so deeply into his chest that she drew blood. Feeling the pain of her nails digging into him and the sensation of her pulsating around him sent Roger over the edge, making loud noises of his own feeling himself fill her.

April collapsed from exhaustion on top of a still restrained Roger. Both struggled to catch their breath, lying completely still. After a few moments, April sat up and undid the belt restraining Roger's hands.   
"Wow," Roger said rubbing the sore areas on his wrists. "That was... crazy."

"I hope you'll return the favor later," she said with the same mischievous grin, lying down next to him. "You're welcome to spend the night with me." She curled up next to him, pulling a blanket over their bodies.

"Sure," he said looking at her grinning and trying to figure out how he was going to explain this to the boys. Collins would certainly be impressed and Mark probably scared. Roger wrapped his arms around her, knowing he was too exhausted to make the walk back to the loft. Within a few short moments, both fell into a restful sleep.


End file.
